Heretofore, crop-spraying, aircraft-mounted, apparatus have commonly employed an underwing-mounted liquid distributor header conduit to which a plurality of orifice-type nozzles were connected. Typically, these nozzles discharge liquid pesticides and the like directly from the nozzle orifice apertures into the air trailing from the aircraft wing. The spray is emitted in a cone shape. Consequently, wind turbulence often causes the discharged liquid to mist rather than fall as droplets. The effects of misting are not desirable inasmuch as wind forces may cause the spray to drift off target.
Moreover, prop blast, which is a pulsating blast, destroys spray droplet size under the aircraft belly. The prop blast area extends under the aircraft belly between the main gear wheels. The typical spray header is mounted so that spray nozzles extend under the aircraft belly, behind the main gear wheels, from beneath one wing to the other wing. The resultant prop blast mistifies the spray droplets to the point where the spray is in an uncontrollable form. The spray from this region is subject to drift and also is blown back against the aircraft belly, tail and tail feathers.